HM Liley Twist: Would I lie to you Lilly
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Lilly and Miley are fighting over Miley lying to give Lilly the money to go on the Washington trip. What will Miley do to get forgiveness. My version of the HM episode. WARNING FEMSLASH


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney._

_Now that is done with let's get started_

_WARNING THE FOLLOWING IS A LILEY FANFIC MEANING FEMSLASH SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T F*CKIN READ IT!!_

_Hi all and welcome to this version of Hannah Montana: Liley twist. Haha that's what Mandy and I decided to call these before she left. Do you like it or should it be a different name? Comment your opinion on the name please._

_Anyway as most of you already know I'm Taylor and I am one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team. Mandy is safe and sound back in Virginia and I hope she is resting before she has to go back to training on Monday. She can be so stubborn sometimes though. Lol Sorry Mandy but you know it's true and I love you for it._

_So let's get started Ladies and Gentlemen Are You Ready? Then for the thousands that read this before I posted it and the millions that we hope read this in the future, and because I know Mandy will love this one. LLLLLLEEEEETTTTTTTSSSSSS GET READY TO LILEY FANFIC!!!! And if you're not down with that I just got 2 words for ya, well actually 4. DON'T F*CKIN READ THIS!!!!_

_Wow that's so weird doing that without Mandy here. God I miss her. Well on with the story The SheHasMyHeart Team proudly presents the newest eppy in Hannah Montana: Liley Twist_

Would I lie to you Lilly?

"Right this way please." the White House tour guide say as she leads the group through the tour with everyone looking around in amazement, even getting a whistle from a messy haired Mr. Corelli.

"Now, as you know, the White House is the seat of Presidential power. The President struggles on a daily basis with many enormous duties." the guide says causing a number of giggles to come from most of the guys in the group.

"Has he tried more fiber in his diet?" Oliver says patting his stomach, earning a stern look from Mr. Corelli.

"Oliver.." Mr. Corelli says sternly then turns his attention to the guide with a smile on his face, "Sorry, the kids are a little jet lagged. Carry on." he says giving one more stern look to the kids.

"Lilly, I reall…" Miley starts to say not able to wait any longer to talk to Lilly but Lilly interrupts her.

"I'm not…" Lilly begins but the guide interrupts her.

"No talking." the guide says having a hard time keeping her smile on her face.

"I'll promise but you might want to get hers in writing." Lilly says as she walks away from Miley not wanting to talk to her but Miley follows her.

"Now the first lady has many duties of her own, but they are far less frequent." the tour guide says getting more giggles from the guy but she continues on with the tour after Corelli hushes them again.

"Again my apologies." Mr. Corelli says to the tour guide.

"Now if you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to the executive secretary who makes sure the President's duties don't get backed up." the tour guide says this time getting a Mr. Corelli to laugh.

"Oh come on, you did that on purpose." Mr. Corelli says through his laugh.

The group follows the tour guide to their next destination except for Miley and Lilly when Miley grabs Lilly's arm and pulls her to the side unable to wait any longer to talk to the blonde. Ever since their fight on the subway ride Miley has been trying to talk to Lilly but the blonde was having none of it. She hated when Lilly was mad at her, she hated not talking to her, but what she didn't like most of all when Lilly was mad at her was that she couldn't look into Lilly's beautiful blue eyes because she would hardly look at her. Miley loved those blue eyes, she could stare into them all day if she could. In fact, she loved everything about Lilly from her eyes to how her hair looked when Lilly took off her helmet after skateboarding all the way to how the water trickled off of her skin after coming out of the ocean. She was in love with Lilly but she would never tell her because she was afraid of losing her best friend.

"Lilly, come on, can we just skip to the part where you forgive me and we hug and that imaginary audience in my head goes 'awww.'" Miley says in almost desperation because she could not handle anymore of Lilly being mad at her.

"No you broke a super secret swear." Lilly says still not wanting to talk to Miley even though she couldn't stand not talking to her as much as Miley did.

"Not technically, you asked me if I gave the money to Blabby's dad, and I didn't. I gave it to his mom."

Yea well you broke the spirit of the stuper sec… the swuper secr… the s… oh you know what I mean." Lilly says unable to speak straight because she just wants get away from Miley before she gives in and forgives her before she wants to.

Lilly starts to walk away but Miley grabs her by the arm and is about to say something to her but they hear some guards coming so Miley pulls Lilly into the room next to them.

"Were talking about this." Miley says as she opens the door next to them.

"Noo." Lilly whines as she is pulled into the other room by Miley.

Miley and Lilly get into the other room and Miley swings Lilly around so she is in front of her as she closes the door.

"I only lied because you wouldn't let me help you." Miley says as she turns to face Lilly after she closes the door.

"I didn't want your help and I didn't want your money." Lilly says a little louder but you can hear the hurt in her voice not from Miley lying to her but from how much she hated arguing with the taller girl.

"But you wanted to be here and now you are, isn't that all that matters."

"No you lied to my face Miley how can I trust you again after that?" Lilly says trying to hold back tears.

"Has she ever lied to you before?" a voice came from behind Miley and Lilly.

"What?" both girls say as the turn their heads to see who is in the room with them.

"Jay Namopolis _Boston Subtimes_. Does she have a history of lying to you?" a reporter in the middle of a group of other reporters says as he stands up to ask the question.

"Uhh no not really, I think we're in the wrong room I'm gonna head back to the tour." Lilly says as she turns to head out the door but is stopped by Miley.

"Steve Myer _Morning Gazette._ It seems like you're running from something." another reporter says getting the other reporters to agree.

"Excellent point, Steve. You care to elaborate on that?" Miley says as she pushes Lilly toward the podium at the front of the room, "You know they are the press, they have a right to know." Miley says to Lilly with a smile on her face.

"Miley this is private, I mean they are busy people, I'm sure they have better things to do." Lilly says causing the group of reporters to laugh.

"Are you joking? We're board to tears, we've been waiting for the President for 3 hours." a woman reporter says at Lilly's comment.

"So Miley, you believe under certain circumstances?" another male reporter stands up and asks.

"Well…" Miley says then stops not wanting to answer then grabs Lilly's arm and tries to leave saying, "You're right they're busy people, they don't have time for us."

"No, no, no, no like you said they are the press, they have a right to know." Lilly says getting Miley to stop so she will answer the question getting the rest of the reporters to agree and getting them to ask questions all at once.

"Tough room" Miley says Lilly before stepping in front of her to stand at the podium, "Alright listen people, here's the truth. She's my best friend and she wouldn't let me help her." Miley says causing most of the reporters to raise their hands to ask more questions.

"Uhh Jay and then you in the back." Lilly says pointing to the reporters she hear questions from.

Jay stands up and asks, "Is it true, you wouldn't let her help you?"

"Well only because she's always helping me and I wanted to do this by myself. If she was really my best friend she would have listened." Lilly says then stares at Miley.

"Lilly that's …" Miley begins to say until she hears presidential music and the doors in the back open and two secret services guards start to walk in.

"Hey excuse me, can you guys just hold on for one second? We're kinda busy here." Miley says and the two secret service guards raise their hands, turn and walk out.

Miley turns to Lilly now knowing what she has to do to get her best friend to forgive her, she has to tell her the truth. The real truth.

"Lilly, you're right, you're not my best friend." Miley says causing a sad face to appear on Lilly's face, "You're more than that, so much more than that, and I should have told you this a long time ago Lilly. I love you Lilly."

"Really?" Lilly says in disbelief at Miley's confession.

"Yes, and how can I let the girl of my dreams stay home when I know there is something I can do to help? I understand if you don't feel the same way but I really do love you Lilly." Miley says knowing this might be the last time Lilly would ever talk to her.

Lilly stays silent for a few seconds looking down then raises her head up with a smile on her face, "I guess there is no shame in taking help from the girl I'm in love with."

Miley smiles then wraps her arms around the shorter girl and kisses her causing the reporters to say 'awww.'

Miley breaks the kiss and turns to the reporters and says, "Hey, just like in my head."

Lilly grabs Miley by the chin and turns the taller girls head to face her, "Come here, Miles." Lilly says then leans in and kisses Miley again.

"I love you Lilly." Miley whispers when they pull away from the kiss.

"I love you too, Miley. And you can help me whenever you want. With anything and I mean _anything._" Lilly whispers putting a seductive emphasis on the second anything.

"I'll keep that in mind." Miley says smiling as she kisses Lilly again.

_Well I think I did better than I thought I would, haha so what do you think? Comment and tell me what you think your opinion counts._

_Ok now down to some serious business. I'm not naming any names but I there are some people that don't like the little Maylor (Mandy and mine couple name) moments that Mandy and I put on our stories. Well I'm going to let you guys make the decision on whether you want us to keep putting those in during the intros. I'll put up a poll on our profile and you guys can vote. I'm not sure how long I'll keep it on there but please vote because we just want to do what you guys want us to do and if you don't want us to include our Maylor moments with our stories then we won't but if you do we will. Please vote._

_Alright that's all for this eppy of Hannah Montana: Liley twist. Hope you enjoyed it. So until next time I'm Taylor one half of the SheHasMyHeart Team. C ya._

_To Mandy:_

_I miss you Mandy, but I'm making it. You're always with me in my heart. Get some rest and stay safe, I love you._


End file.
